Bonnie Peters-Romero
|image = Bonnie_2014_Design_by_DiedsenBoy.png |caption = Bonnie's 2014 design |gender = Female |age = 17 years-old |height = 5'4½ (five feet and four and a half inches) |nationality = American Spanish |hometown = San Francisco Madri |born = August 31, 1997 |nemesis = Victoria (One sided, secretly on her side) |profession = Student |parents = Josie (Mother) Gastón (Father) |grandparents = Melanie (grandmother; deceased) Franklin (grandfather; deceased) |friends = N/A |loveinterests = N/A |pets = TBA |magicaura = Brilliant gamboge |otherrelatives = Harper Austin Christopher (uncles) Victoria Ginger (aunts) |first = TBA |voice = Britt McKillip (English-speaking countries) Michal Muchtar (Hebrew-speaking countries) Flora Paulita (Brazil) Mariana Féo (Brazilian singing voice) Ana Catarina Afonso (Portugal) Isabel Jacobetty (Portuguese singing voice) Christine Byrd (Latin America) Carolina Ayala (Latin American singing soice) Bianca "Neri" Hualde (Spain) Mireia Gordo (Spanish singing voice) Nathalie Hugo (France) Beatrice Caggiua (Italy) Szenasi Kati (Hungary) Siho Kawaragi (Japan) Kaya Marie Möller (Germany) Nicoline van Doorn (Netherlands) Katrine Iven Strømsted (Denmark) Amanda Renberg (Sweden) Andrea Karnasová (Slovakia) Amy Burgess (Finland) Agnieszka Marek (Poland) Carina Chereji (Romania) Mariya Pavlova (Russia) Valentyna Lonskaya (Ukraine) Berrak Kus (Turkey) }} '''Bonnie Zanahoria Peters-Romero or just Bonnie, labeled Crazy Evil Pony is Victoria's fan-obsessed niece and one of MLT's OCs. About her Bonnie, at first, seems like a little angel with her very intelligent and gentle personality and her frail appearance. However, her personality is the opposite of it. She is a wolf in sheep's clothing, a devious and bratty backstabber who's trying to ruin everyone's life and replace Victoria in everything. Although she arouses much tenderness and always gets what she wants with her cute appearance, she is ruthless, cold-hearted, bossy, snobbish and a bit outspoken. Being selfish and arrogant, she is often suspicious and paranoid for the weirdest reasons. She prefers to get the most out of any situation, uses a hard manner to solve things and also has a quite suspicious behaviour around people or with any type of task. Although she sometimes demonstrates her absolute cold-heartedness with her poisonous remarks, she's aware of her vicious personality and sometimes even regrets it. She often gets very easily irritated and, when angry, she gets moody and completely loses control of herself and can even traumatize people. When someone gets on her way, she does everything to stop this person using intimidation and harassment as her main weapons. She owns a impressive talent in acting and is a great master of disguise. But deep down, or not, she may be just an ignored girl who wants to have friends. Trivia *Bonnie is very similar to Kat from Shake It Up episode "Copy Kat It Up", Alyssa from Suite Life on Deck episode "Crossing Jordan", Ponnie from the Victorious episode "Crazy Ponnie" and Luann from Hannah Montana episode "Torn Between Two Hannahs" *She's a big fan of Jake T. Austin and has a crush on him. *Like Trina in Grojband, she goes into a fearsome "diary mode" every time her emotions are on its extremes and she needs to write on her diary. *She is secretly a Math nerd and would probably die if her secret was revealed to everyone. *She has never eaten spinach on her life. *She loves pets and has a lot of special care for them. *Despite her attitude, she seems to get quite along with some students on Mystery Waterfalls Academy. *She secretly fears some of her enemies because they may spoil her queen bee status. *According to Dexter, her handwriting can be clearly recognized meters away. *She doesn't like any kind of board games. *Due to her slightly odd quirks, she possibly is mentally unstable. *She goes to a therapist, but only cares about going on his sessions because he's a "hottie". *She can't drink coffee because it makes her nauseated. *Her favorite movie is Wet Side Story. *She speaks Spanish fluently and celebrates all the typical holidays from there. *She's great playing soccer and praticing martial arts. *She always seems to have an alternative plan and seems to know what people are thinking. *Her favorite Disney's movie character of all time is Ursula from the The Little Mermaid. **Ironically, both are power-seeking, ambitious and frightening villainesses. *It's very possible that the remains of Louise's mind and powers eventually possessed a part of Bonnie's body and mind, making her skilled in mind control, manipulation of mana, clairvoyance, shapeshifting, absorption of matter, telekinesis and aura reading. **This event didn't changed her personality or physical appearance, although these remains act like some sort of parasitic entity who feeds off the kindness in her heart. To simplify everything: every time she tries to be nice to someone, she will end up with severe pains in her head and stomach. *She owns 4, a book similar to 1, 2 and 3. *She is deathly lactose intolerant and once she had to be sent to the hospital after eating a ham and cheese sandwich. *She and Victoria have the same laugh. *She doesn't like eating Casey's cupcakes. *She raises her voice to an unbearable volume when she wants to scare animals away. *She pretends she has multiple personality disorder and says that herself has a sadistic and cold-hearted personality that can harm her physically and emotionally with strange actions. **Although no one seemingly realizes that she can handle it. *Victoria knows she is a "obstinate, egoistic, clever, courageous girl who's eager to have a good life" but thinks she's too weak to oppose her. *She seems to enjoy watching Total Drama Island but ironically doesn't thinks she acts a bit like Heather. *She uses León as her lackey because she thinks he's just a dumb Jungle Boy. Gallery Bonnie Final Design.png|Bonnie's 2012 design Bonnie 2013 Design.png|Bonnie's 2013 design Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character main pages Category:Wizards